


touches my foolish heart

by foxfireflamequeen



Series: use your hands and my spare time [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfireflamequeen/pseuds/foxfireflamequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That,” says Kent. “Was the most uncool moment of my life.”</p><p>Jack’s still laughing, the fucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touches my foolish heart

**Author's Note:**

> what happens when two sixteen year old hockey boys try to have sex for the first time

 

Kent noses his way up Jack’s neck, nips at his ear before finding his lips. They don’t usually kiss like this, sweet and slow, but Jack’s shoulders are a hard line of tension and Kent feels them relax under his hands as he sucks gently on Jack’s tongue. His slides a leg between Jack’s knees and sinks down on top of him, and this is familiar territory, rutting against each other until they’re gasping into the kiss, Jack breaking away to slide lower and suck on Kent’s Adam’s apple.

“You know,” he tries to be casual but it comes out in a sigh as Jack nibbles on his collarbone. “We could just. Do this. We don’t have to do—the other thing.”

Jack huffs a laugh against his throat, which is cool because it means he’s not feeling so anxious anymore. He’s been on edge since last night. It’s been putting Kent on edge too.

“I want to,” Jack says, smile brightening his eyes. His blunt honesty catches Kent off-guard every time.

He clears his throat. “Well, in that case. You sure?”

“Yeah,” says Jack, and starts pushing Kent off him. “C’mon, it’ll be fine.”

Which is not a platitude Kent is used to hearing from Jack of all people. It’s starting to make him uncomfortable, this weird role reversal. He feels jittery in a way he hasn’t since his first time stepping onto the ice, like there’s lightning under his skin but he also just really really doesn’t want to land on his ass.

“Or we could just be really bad at sex in general,” he grouches, but gets up on his knees to grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand. “Condoms in the drawer?”

“Yeah.” Jack leans up on his elbows and tilts his head to watch. “Kenny,” he says.

Goddammit. Kent has the fleeting thought that this must be what a puck feels like when Jack Zimmermann is coming for it. He ducks his head and pulls a strip of condoms from the box in the drawer.

“Lay back,” he says, but Jack sits up instead. He tugs the lube and condoms out of Kent’s hands.

They don’t do this either, hold hands. Kent blinks at their entwined fingers and stays quiet.

“We don’t have to,” Jack says, unnervingly calm. “Want me to suck you off instead?”

His dick is soft against his thigh. If Kent says yes, Jack would go down on him, get him off quick and easy, and Kent wouldn’t even have to return the favor.

“No,” he says, resolute. Jack searches his face for a long moment, then lets him go. He lies down on the sheets and props his hips up with a pillow.

“I’ll tell you if it hurts,” he says. Kent hates that he can do that, dig into the root of the problem and solve it without making things weird. He hates it even more that he can’t do the same for Jack. The best way he can help Jack’s issues is by pretending they don’t exist.

“Remember,” Jack says, voice lecturing. “Use plenty of lube.”

And that breaks whatever stupid tension was hovering over them this whole time. Kent smacks Jack’s thigh, trying and failing to stifle his nervous laughter.

Last time they tried this Jack had been a mess of nerves. It had been Jack with his shaking fingers soaked with lube and Kent with his ass in the air, and Jack had barely pushed the head of his dick past the rim before Kent was pulling away to make him stop because holy motherfucking shit that _hurt_. Jack straight up had a panic attack in the middle of the bed with the condom still on his dick, and Kent had scrambled to get his Xanax even as his ass dripped lube onto the carpet. It was a very unsexy situation.

Two weeks later, here they are again, and it’s Jack’s turn to insist on bottoming.

“Shut up, asshole,” Kent tells him, and pushes his knees apart. Jack is so much better like this, relaxed and pliant. He goes where Kent puts him and grins like he knows exactly how he looks stretched out on Kent’s blue sheets, miles of flushed skin and flexing muscle.

Kent looks away, pours lube onto his hand. The first finger goes in easy. Jack bears down on it, eyes considering.

“That’s not so bad, eh?” he chirps. Kent pinches him.

“Who talks this much during sex?” he demands. “You never talk this much, and you decide to open the floodgates _now?_ ”

“I always want to talk during sex,” Jack shoots back, because he’s an asshole who miraculously gets witty when he’s turned on. “Usually I just have my mouth full.”

“Oh my god,” Kent mutters. “You want another finger or what?”

Jack thinks about it. “Sure,” he says, which, Kent will take it. He goes to press another finger in, and Jack says, “More lube.”

“Fuck you,” says Kent, and Jack doesn’t miss a beat.

“Thought that’s where this was headed.”

Kent laughs so hard he spills the lube, and then the whole bottle slips out of his hand, and there’s an awful squelching sound, and he says, “Um,” because half the bed is flooded.

Jack stares at him. “Parse,” he says seriously. “I don’t know how to get lube stains off bedsheets.”

Kent blinks back, uncomprehending. “You mean you don’t just throw them in the wash?”

“Oh my god,” says Jack. “Get your hand out of my ass.”

“It’s fine,” Kent tells him. “It’ll be fine. I’m gonna put number two in there. Chill, would you?”

“At least put a towel on it!” says Jack, but his face is already scrunching up because now there are two whole fingers in his ass, and Kent does not have small fingers. “Oh, okay. That’s weird.”

“I know, right?” Kent snipes. He wiggles his fingers, delighting in watching Jack squirm. “Told you. Hang on, it gets better.”

Jack doesn’t look totally convinced. “Is this sexy? I feel like this isn’t sexy. I don’t feel very sexy right now.” He lifts up on his elbows to look at Kent’s dick. “Oh. You like this?”

Kent looks down at his erection and shrugs. “I mean, I dunno if you noticed, Zimms, but I’m kinda into you.”

Jack’s eyes fucking light up. He loves it when Kent says shit like that, and Kent feels a little bad he doesn’t say it very often. He looks away and focuses on pumping his fingers in and out of Jack, on the heat of his body and the way he sighs when Kent twists his wrist.

“Getting better?” Kent asks, giving his own dick a quick tug or two to tide him over. Jack hums. His hips work mindlessly, matching the rhythm of Kent’s hand. He’s still barely half hard. Kent leans down to catch his lips and Jack melts into the kiss, arms coming up around Kent’s shoulders to hold him there. He’s so _warm_ inside. Kent scissors his fingers and remembers the way Jack stroked the inside of his thigh to soothe the sting. They’re close enough together that Jack’s cock rubs against the plains of his abs every time he undulates. Kent kisses a wet line down Jack’s jaw and finds his chest, sucks on a nipple until it goes tight in his mouth. He lifts his head to blow cool air on the swollen nub, and Jack’s back arches off the bed.

“ _Parse_ ,” he pants. His fingers wind into Kent’s hair and _pull_.

Kent groans against his pec, raises his free arm to brace himself, and plants his hand right in the puddle of lube that’s probably seeping into the mattress by now.

“Oh, shit, gross,” he curses, sitting up. Jack cranes his neck to see what’s going on, catches Kent shaking lube from his hand, and cracks up. “Sure, laugh it up,” Kent grumbles, and wipes his hand on Jack’s chest.

Jack shoots up so fast Kent’s fingers fall out of his ass. Kent always forgets how quick the fucker can be. Jack grabs the back of his neck, and before Kent knows what’s happening, his nose is squished against the mess on Jack’s chest. He flails and punches Jack’s shoulder, which starts up a mini wrestling match, and because Jack is just a tiny bit bigger, it ends with Kent face down in the puddle of lube.

“Whoops,” says Jack, not sounding the least bit remorseful.

“I,” says Kent, with as much dignity as he can manage with lube dripping down his chin. “Am never, ever, _ever_ going to blow you again.”

“Aw, baby, no, come back,” Jack calls after him halfheartedly as Kent stomps to the bathroom to wash the lube off his face. He’s still laughing, so he clearly doesn’t think Kent’s going to follow through on his threat. Not even his accented ‘bébé’ is cute right now. Fuck this. Kent is totally kicking him out of his room. And he’s keeping Jack’s clothes.

He washes his face, three times. Then he brushes his teeth because gross. His erection is a no-go by now, and he debates jerking off in the bathroom and leaving Jack hanging, but frankly it would do neither of them any good. Jack’s sex drive is low enough he’d be fine going without.

Kent steps out of the bathroom and freezes.

Jack is face down on his bed, sheets crumpled around him, three fingers deep in his own ass. As Kent watches, he pumps his hips in the air and muffles a long groan into the pillow.

God-fucking-dammit, but Kent’s cock springs up so fast he thinks he might fall over.

“This,” he tells the universe at large. “Is not fair.”

Jack turns his head to seek out his voice, and his eyes are big and dark, fuck-drunk like they get when Kent spends half an hour with his dick in his mouth. “Kenny,” he sighs sweetly, and fuck if Kent’s chest doesn’t get a little warm. “Are you just going to stand there and _watch?_ ”

Kent considers it, but he’s sixteen and horny and his dick is really the decision-maker here. He climbs onto the bed and spreads his hands over Jack’s huge ass, feels his breath hitch when he presses his thumb against the rim to feel where he’s stretched open.

“I’m still never blowing you again,” he says, even though they both know it’s a lie.

Jack doesn’t really hear him, tips of his ears flushed and cock hard against his stomach. He lets Kent tug his fingers out and replace them with his own. Kent feels the change immediately, Jack’s body losing some of its urgency.

“Zimms, hey.” He leans forward, presses them together back to chest and buries his face in Jack’s hair. “Tell me what to do here.”

This is the part Jack’s bad at. For all that he gets mouthy during sex, he’s awful at giving instruction. Kent had already blown him three times before he managed to mention that he liked Kent’s hands on his ass when he got head. First time Jack gave head, Kent had told him exactly how tight he wanted to be sucked.

Jack stays quiet, but the back of his neck gets redder. Kent tries to replicate the twisting motion of his wrist. “Jaaack,” he wheedles. “Is it like this? No? How’s this?” He jabs his fingers deep, and Jack yelps. “Guess it’s not like that.”

“You’re such a _dick_ ,” Jack chokes on a laugh, and Kent feels absurdly pleased with himself. “I’m good, Kenny, shit. Put it in me already.”

“That’s romantic,” says Kent, pulling his fingers out. Jack reaches back and winds an arm around his neck, holding him close so Kent’s dick ruts up between the cheeks of his ass. Kent gasps when the head of his cock catches against Jack’s rim.

“Ouais,” Jack murmurs, because he might hide it better but of the two of them, he’s absolutely the bigger asshole. “Mon corps est prêt. Prends-moi. Et cetera. Just _fuck_ me already, Parse, like it’s such a _hardship_ for you.”

Kent knows Jack’s chirping him, he _knows_ —Jack is shit at talking dirty and they both know it—but it’s just something about that stupid language coming out of _Jack’s_ mouth that makes Kent scramble up to find the condoms. He fumbles with the wrapper until it tears, then pinches the tip and rolls it on. Jack moans softly when he slicks up and settles between his legs. Kent’s so turned on it’s hard to fucking breathe.

“Tell me if it hurts,” he says, and pushes in, and holy shit. Holy _shit_.

Jack’s breathing is deliberately slow like when he’s fending off his anxiety, hands clenched in the sheets and jaw set, but he doesn’t look hurt and even if he did, fuck, Kent’s not sure how Jack stopped last time because he’s not sure how to stop now. The head of his dick pops past the rim and Jack is _hot_ and _wet_ inside and shit shit shit, he’s _inside_ _his best friend_.

“C’mon.” He only realizes Jack is talking to him when he realizes he _has_ stopped, arms shaking where he’s holding himself up over Jack. “Kenny, come _on_ ,” he says. “I’m fine, keep going.”

Kent’s body obeys Jack before he knows what he’s doing, and it feels like forever and one second before his hips are flush against Jack’s ass and Jack is panting under him, and Kent is plastered against his back so he rises and falls with every breath Jack takes.

Fuck fuck fuck, he’s going to come. Kent tries to run through plays in his head because Jack’s making these soft noises and his dick has gone to dick heaven and he wants this to _last_ , goddammit.

“ _Move_ , Parse,” Jack demands, shifting restlessly under him. Fuck, but his _voice_.

“I _can’t_ ,” Kent says, and he can’t even care that his voice cracked. “Oh my god, Jack. Give me a second here, Christ, you feel— _fuck_.”

Of course. Of course Kent being sweet for the _first time in their lives_ is what sets Jack off, laughing into the pillow so hard his whole body shakes.

Kent, buried balls-deep in his convulsing body and already on the edge, manages to hold out for approximately .02 seconds.

“That,” says Kent. “Was the most uncool moment of my life.”

Jack’s still laughing, the fucker.

It wasn’t even a good orgasm. Kent feels a little cheated, if he’s being honest.

“I’m sorry,” Jack finally gasps, and this is totally not how Kent was planning on making him gasp. He grips the bottom of the condom and pulls out. “I’m _so_ _sorry_.”

“This is proof that we’re bad at sex and should never ever try again,” Kent tells him, only half serious. The condom is slippery from the fuckton of lube and difficult to tie off. “And I’m never blowing you again so I guess most forms of sex are off the table for us now.”

Jack sits up, eyes bright with mirth. It’s awful. Kent can’t even be mad at him, not when he looks so happy. “ _Kenny_ ,” he says. “That was pretty great for me.”

Kent raises an eyebrow and looks down to where his erection has flagged to half-mast. “You didn’t even come,” he says, and Jack crawls right into his lap.

“I didn’t have a panic attack,” he says. He didn’t come, but he’s certainly acting like he did, eyes drunk and hands wandering. Their noses brush together. Jack only gets this sweet after an orgasm, but Kent’s starting to wonder if it’s not the orgasm that’s the main event. “I had fun.”

“You got to laugh at me, you mean,” Kent says, but his lips twitch helplessly. Jack’s eyes are really close, and really blue, and he’s warm and firm and Kent wants to wrap his arms around him, so he does. Jack kisses him for that, sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and nibbles at it.

“Yeah,” Jack says, suddenly shy. He ducks his head to avoid Kent’s eyes. “Would’ve been great if it lasted longer,” he adds, and laughs when Kent swats his ass. He rarely laughs so often, so loud. “But I was worried, and then I wasn’t.”

“So you’re not in favor of the never ever try again idea, huh?” Kent asks, pressing his grin into the curve of Jack’s jaw. Jack’s hands come up to sink into his hair.

“I’m in favor of practice,” he says, and oh god, he’s trying to sound like his _dad_. Kent bursts into laughter. “Lots of practice,” Jack adds, moving his hips so his cock brushes against Kent’s.

“You seriously want to try again?” Kent asks disbelievingly. “Already?”

Jack takes one of his hands from where they’re hanging onto his hips and moves it further back. He’s still loose enough that two of Kent’s fingers slip inside without any prompting. Kent’s not sure where Jack’s boldness comes from when it’s just the two of them and where it disappears to anywhere else off the ice, but he doesn’t really care right now.

“We have more condoms,” Jack says, bashful like he’s not shamelessly grinding down on Kent’s fingers. Kent kisses him.

His cock is filling up again already, slowly thickening where Jack’s fingers are wrapped around it. Jack clings to him as Kent lays him down, spreads him out over sheets sticky with lube.

They kiss and kiss and kiss and Jack rolls a fresh condom over Kent, and it’s easier this time to slide right in. Jack feels just as amazing the second time around as the first. He moans and sighs when Kent starts moving, and smiles up at him with hearts in his eyes.

“Jack,” says Kent, because they’re sixteen and making love and his tongue is sticking in his mouth.

“Hm?” Jack hums, arms and legs wrapped tight around him. Kent kisses him again to feel his smile against his lips.

He’s not ready to feel like this.

This time his orgasm builds from the inside. Kent thrusts his hips and barely has the presence of mind to wrap a hand around Jack’s cock. Jack grabs his ass to urge him on and they don’t come together, but Kent manages to keep stroking until Jack finishes with a trembling groan before sinking down on him, hands sticky with lube and come.

He wipes his hands on Jack’s chest. Jack laughs again. Kent closes his eyes.

“Jack,” he says. Jack’s hand is stroking his hair. He’s boneless under Kent, soft and sated and very, very beautiful. Kent hides his face in Jack’s neck, breathes in the scent of his best friend and sex.

“Jack,” he says again. “I like being around you better than I like being around anyone.”

Jack is quiet for so long Kent starts to fall asleep, still sticky with come on sheets stained with lube.

“It’s easier to breathe when you’re around,” he says finally, so quiet Kent almost misses it.

Kent doesn’t know where to even begin with that. He presses his lips to the pulse at Jack’s throat and pretends he didn’t hear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love, and you can also [reblog on tumblr!](http://foxfireflamequeen.tumblr.com/post/146528376363/touches-my-foolish-heart-foxfireflamequeen)


End file.
